


Relief

by BusinessCasualPrincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, kitchen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusinessCasualPrincess/pseuds/BusinessCasualPrincess
Summary: After spending an entire day in an itchy bra, Emma comes home and enlists the help of her devilishly handsome husband for relief.





	Relief

Why would anybody use such scratchy materials on a garment meant for daily wear? Especially one meant for such a… sensitive area? There should be laws against this sort of thing.

Emma Swan, Sheriff, Savior, former bailbonds person, and badass renowned throughout several realms, was about ready to personally track down and punish whoever it was who designed her new bra. It had seemed like a standard, full-coverage underwire on the website, the breathable mesh back being a major selling point, but by the time she made it to work that morning, it had become her own personal hell. It didn’t have a lot of lace, just a little bit of trim, but what little was there, was clearly made out of sandpaper.

It itched.

It itched so much, Emma was seriously contemplating finishing her work day with no bra on at all, and she probably  _ would _ have, if she’d had 2 minutes to herself to go change. But Storybrooke had never been good at quiet moments, so Emma found herself still wearing the itchy pink undergarment as she finished settling a dispute between Mr Clark and Leroy at the end of her day. It was hell.

Emma wasn’t the type to use magic as a shortcut, but this was a special circumstance. She poofed directly home without stopping back at the Station for her Bug first. 

Henry was staying with Regina that night, so she didn’t even think twice about immediately stripping everything from the waist up, right in the middle of the kitchen. She grabbed a spatula out of the utensil drawer and immediately went to work scratching at her back. That’s how Killian found her a few minutes later.

“Not that I’m complaining, love, but I’m a bit surprised to find you so devested in our galley.” he took the instrument from her hand and started scratching the same area with his hook.

Emma’s moan as the cool metal soothed her irritated flesh was verging on the pornographic. Killian was, of course, her soulmate, true love, and partner in life, and he had many wonderful qualities, but right now, Emma’s favorite was that glorious hook. The chill of the steel eased her over excited nerve endings and the scratch of the point on her skin relieved the irritation that had plagued her the entire day. She relaxed her shoulders and leaned forward, bracing herself on the table.

“I’m burning that bra. I’ve been going crazy all day with the itching.” Emma moaned again as he began to scratch with his right hand as well. “Oh you can keep doing that forever!”

“Oh I think I have something better in mind.” Killian grabbed the tube of aloe lotion Emma kept on the back of the sink for dry skin and squirted some across her back, massaging it in with his hand as he moved her hair aside with his hook. “Let me help you feel better.”

He slipped the tip of his hook into the belt loop of her jeans, tugging her flush against him as his lotion-covered hand soothed down her back and around her sides, following the trail of red skin still visible even now. Killian cupped her breast from behind, gently working the rest of the lotion all the way across her chest.

He kissed along her shoulder blades, taking his time as he trailed towards her mouth. His hook pressed into the front of her denim covered thigh, keeping her pinned to him and dancing dangerously to the apex where she was growing wet and hot.

With the irritation of her skin all but forgotten in the sea of much more enjoyable sensations, Emma turned herself around in Killian’s embrace, slipping her arms around his neck. She directed his lips to hers with a touch on the back if his head, opening her mouth as she dove into the passionate kiss.

“You’re over-dressed, Killian,” Emma murmured, her face barely separated from his as she caught her breath. “Why the hell do you own things with so many buttons?”

“I thought you appreciated a bit of a strip tease, love,” he grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up onto the kitchen table, fitting himself between her spread legs as he began to slowly undo the buttons on his vest. His eyes never left her face, though hers were transfixed on his nimble fingers one-handedly undoing the buttons with practiced ease.

“Not today.” Emma gripped the top of his shirt and pulled, popping every button as she sought to expose his chest to her hungry eyes. She leaned forward to suck and nibble at his collarbone as she pushed the clothing off of his shoulders and allowed it to drop in a heap on the floor next to her own shirt and bra.

The ferocity with which Emma ripped his clothing had an immediate effect on Killian. He surged forward to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, leaning her further back on the table so that he could pull her jeans swiftly down over her hips, relying on the stretch in the material to make it over the roundness of her ass, rather than waste any more time on buttons. Emma responded in kind, loosening his pants to fall below his hips.

Emma gave his erection a few swift pumps as she freed it from his restrictive clothing, relishing in the firm weight of him in her hand. She shifted her hips forward to allow her nearly dripping center to line up with him.

“I need you inside me, now.” 

“Whatever your heart desires, my love.” he captured her lips again as he slid inside of her. They both moaned their pleasure, at the easy connection between them. Killian leaned Emma back on the table again, with his arms braced underneath her to support the angle of her back. Her ankles locked around him, giving her the leverage to draw him in deeper with each rock of their hips.

The pace they set was slow in comparison to the frantic rush to disrobe, but there was power behind every stroke of their bodies, toned muscles becoming slick with sweat as they slid against each other.  His fingernails scratched deliciously against her back as Emma’s hands pulled and tugged at his hair, directing his head to spots she wanted his mouth to worship at her heated flesh.

Emma felt her orgasm building quickly. She eased her direction of Killian’s head, allowing him to once more find her mouth for a deep, dirty kiss, echoing their coupling further down. She slid one of her hands down his chest, following the trail of hair to the spot where they were connected. Emma spread her fingers, putting extra pressure on her clit in time with Killian’s thrusts.

“Are you ready to come for me, Emma?” his voice was ragged and sinful, “Let me feel your body clenching around me, Emma. I love how it feels to be inside you when you come.”

She couldn’t have held back, even if she’d wanted to, which she most  _ certainly _ did not. Her grip tightened on him as her release flashed through her body, all the tension of her day melting away as intense pleasure coursed through her. Killian followed her soon after, his mouth falling open and his eyes clenched shut as he slowed his pace, bringing them both gently down from their peak.

“I’m starving,” Emma said, as soon as she was breathing normally again. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “What would you say to a little naked pancake dinner party?”

“I’ll get the nutmeg.”


End file.
